


Pillow Talk

by philomel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy boys, banter and sex. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Mountains don't crumble. The earth doesn't move. Sometimes there are colors. Sometimes there is only the white ceiling staring blankly back. But when the bed moves, the mattress shifts under the weight of another, that's all that matters. Jensen is all the landscape Jared needs to know. Dry expanses of skin, hair wet from the shower.

Water drips onto Jared's chest and he grimaces, but doesn't wipe it off. "Wet anywhere else?" he asks, reaching down.

"If you put your mouth there, yeah." Always a smartass.

"Too tired." Jared rolls his shoulder and shifts his hips, settling into the bed. "You do it for me."

"Put... my mouth on... myself? Yeah, that's happening." Jensen stretches out on his back, bumping his hip into Jared's. "Wouldn't be here if I could do that." He laces his fingers behind his head and closes his eyes.

The room is quiet and dark and would be enough to send Jared right to sleep — hell, just the bed would be enough to send him to sleep, forget the sound or light. Only, Jensen keeps bumping his hip, lightly but enough to remind Jared of his presence. Which is enough to make something else's presence known.

"Sooo," he starts, but doesn't finish.

Jensen waits an appropriate length of time before becoming impatient (which happens to be about eight seconds) and prompting, "So...?"

"Did you forget something?" Jensen has stilled beside him, so Jared crooks his knee and bounces it against Jensen's, repeatedly.

"What? Hey. What?" he asks, increasingly annoyed. "Quit it!"

"Quit what?" Jared feigns, swinging his knee in a wider arc now so that it's practically hitting his other knee before swinging back to hit Jensen. He notices the bed is starting to rock, and snickers. "Rock on, bed." His silent laughter makes the bed rumble and the springs creak.

Jensen props himself on an elbow and clamps a hand over Jared's fidgety knee, which does nothing but drag Jensen after it. His face now in Jared's armpit, he can feel Jared's full-body laughter grow harder. Which seems an appropriate way of putting it, he thinks before recoiling from Jared's armpit and wiping at his face excessively. Jared's knee bangs hard into his thigh and he clamps his hand down onto it again, pressing his thumb and forefinger into the soft, sensitive part at the back of the knee.

Jared's knee jerks and his hand thumps the mattress. "Asshole! That's not f—"

Jensen digs his nails in.

Jared makes a noise, twitches and coughs deeply.

"Did you just...?" Jensen stops.

"I didn't."

Jensen arches an eyebrow at Jared. "What didn't you do?"

"Nothing."

"You... didn't do nothing?"

"That's a double negative."

"Right, which means you did something. Like... squeak."

"That was air. Coming from my nose. You know how I wheeze sometimes, like when I sleep." Jared yawns and closes his eyes, head falling to the side.

"Yeah, I do know. I really do. But, see, I think I made you squeak. From your mouth."

"Did not," Jared mumbles.

"Beg to differ."

Jared peeps open an eye. "Make me."

Jensen stares at Jared for a moment with his hand still around one of his knees. His wrist twists and he curls his fingers and drags his nails along the back of Jared's knee, up the back of his thigh. Jared's muscles twitch against the pads of Jensen's fingers. Where the top of Jared's thigh meets the mattress, Jensen's hand splays out, nudging between skin and sheets. His thumb strokes the inside of his thigh, following the crease there. With every other stroke, the knuckle of his thumb brushes against Jared's sac.

Jared's breathing is so heavy it's nearly a moan. He looks at Jensen with dark eyes, lids drawn low.

"You like that?" Jensen purrs, smirks a little. "You're not squeaking, so it's hard to tell."

"Fuck off." Jared's eyes roll, but he's smiling.

"Come on," Jensen goads, a rasp making the words roll a bit from the back of his throat. He draws his thumbnail over the round of Jared's ass. "Squeak for me." He pushes his thumb behind his balls. "Squeak like a mousy." His grin is unabashedly wide.

"You know, that's enough," Jared says and raises himself up, flipping Jensen over in not one, but two not-so-swift moves. Jared feels like he grew two new sets of elbows, and Jensen feels like Jared did too.

"Ow."

"Shit."

Jensen's still jiggling his foot to untangle it from the sheets, when Jared settles himself with two hands on either side of Jensen's head and his knees spread and tucked into either side of Jensen's thighs. Jensen stops, glances up and crosses his arms.

"Hey, look who's awake now."

"Look who's on top now." Jared grins and shifts his weight from one knee to the next. Jensen rolls a little side to side each time.

"Do you want me to get seasick here?" He places his hands on Jared's hips as if that will help steady him.

"I dunno," Jared says, lowering his head toward Jensen's neck. His nose slides under Jensen's ear. "Will it make you squeak?"

"Fuck you," Jensen growls and bucks his hips, but Jared's are a little too high and out of reach.

"'Bout time." Jared lifts his head and waggles his eyebrows.

"Really," Jensen says, scowling.

"Really," Jared echoes, and lowers his hips, rolling upward. His erection slides against Jensen's and they both exhale a short _huh._ He lifts his hips and looks down at Jensen.

Jensen looks up at him.

Jared taps his fingers on the bed, right by Jensen's ears.

Jensen's eyes flick toward one of Jared's hands, then back.

Jared keeps tapping and looking at Jensen.

Jensen raises his eyebrows.

Jared cocks his head.

"Are you waiting for a safe word or something?"

"I'm waiting for you to do something."

"Me? You're the one on top."

Jared just looks at him.

"Oh, for the love of...." Jensen's shoulder squirms upward as he tosses his head to one side. "Jesus." He inches down the bed, shuffling beneath Jared.

"If doing it for the love of Jesus helps you, by all means." Jared widens the stance of his legs to accommodate Jensen.

Holding onto Jared's sides for purchase, Jensen's heels and shins slide toward the foot of the bed and he bends his legs, hooking them over the edge of the mattress. Jared looks down, tucking his chin in to gaze toward his belly, beneath which Jensen's face is obscured by shadow.

"Are you waiting for a s—" Jared's breath catches in his throat as Jensen swallows him down in one, slick move. Or up, as the case may be. Jensen's hand circles the base of Jared's cock and slips upward to meet his lips. The tight ring of his fingers follows the tight ring of his mouth, sliding up, down and back up. He pulls off with a wet pop. Jensen pauses, and Jared swears he's going to say something smartassed, he can practically feel the pucker of Jensen's lips as they begin to form some snarky remark. But they open on the head of Jared's cock instead, inching around it in short, teasing sucks. It's worse than any words, and ten times better. Maybe even eleven. When Jensen's fingers start tracing circles around the base of Jared's glans and his tongue dips into the slit, Jared stops thinking about it altogether. His shoulders slump and his forehead falls to the mattress.

Jared doesn't see colors, but he imagines Jensen's swollen lips, deepening to darker shades of pink with each suck of his shaft. When he comes, his limbs feel boneless and it's only thanks to a very small, very distant voice in the back of his head telling him to stay up that he keeps from collapsing to the bed, or collapsing onto Jensen.

"You know, I can't guarantee I can stay like this for much longer, so you might want to move," he tells Jensen after a few minutes, or seconds. Although, his speech slurs and his mouth is sandwiched between his wrist and a clump of sheets so it comes out a bit garbled.

"Uhh. Huh?"

Jared strains to lift his head. "Get up. Unless you want me to sleep on your head."

"Well, get off me first."

"On second thought, your lips probably make a good pillow. Make sure you pout so they're nice and fluffy." Jared lowers his torso an inch or two.

"Off," Jensen says lowly and shoves at Jared. With a few grunts, he manages to push him over. The bed bounces and creaks as Jared flops unceremoniously to the side.

"If you wanted me to move, why didn't you just say so?" Jared rolls onto his back and stretches out.

"Oh. Right," Jensen says, pushing up off his elbows. "What was I thinking?" He shimmies up the bed on his elbows and heels until he is head-to-head with Jared. He drops down to the bed, sighing exaggeratedly. He flexes his toes. He pats his belly with both hands. He pauses, then turns his head.

Jared's eyelids flutter closed.

"Ahem."

Jared smacks his lips sleepily and turns his head away from Jensen.

" _Ahem_."

"You getting a cold?" Jared mutters, cheek twitching. "Better not've gotten your germs on my dick." He turns back toward Jensen, sporting a glint in his eyes that upstages the mock-scorn on his face.

"Ahem?" Jensen points vexedly toward his abdomen, where his cock lays heavy and dark, pearling at the tip.

"Does your dick have germs too? It looks like it could use a Kleenex."

Jensen ignores him, but he huffs a little as he says, "You wanna help a guy out here?"

Jared glances again at Jensen's cock. He interlocks his fingers over his chest, cracks his knuckles. "Naw, I'm good." He closes his eyes again.

Jensen waits three seconds before getting up. But by the time he has lifted his shoulders off the bed, Jared gives and is cracking up. A giant paw of a hand plants Jensen back onto the bed. Splayed out, Jared's fingers seem to span the width of Jensen's chest. Jensen thinks he could take him, though, push him off and get up if he made the effort. But that would be beside the point.

Jared leans down and fastens his mouth over Jensen's shoulder, pushing out his lower jaw. He scrapes his bottom teeth up the curve of Jensen's shoulder and into his neck. His tongue flattens against a thick tendon, draws upward, tracing the underside of Jensen's jaw. With his lips pressed and held still enough, he can feel Jensen's pulse drum into him. It's a good, rapid rhythm, and Jared stretches his hand down to tug between Jensen's legs. Jensen snaps his head back and Jared loses the pulse, but still has the memory of it tapping faintly on his lips. He tightens his fist around Jensen's cock and jerks him in short, quick strokes, counting out the rhythm he remembers.

"What're you counting for?" Jensen's voice sounds far away, yet slightly impatient.

"I," Jared starts. His hand grips tighter and he grins as he continues, "I wanna see how many licks it takes." He twists his wrist. "To get to the center." He tugs the head of Jensen’s cock between two knuckles. "Of a Toostie Roll Tootsie Pop." His thumb and middle finger form a circle that ghosts down the length of Jensen's cock, barely touching skin until he tightens the circle and grips him again, pulling him faster and harder than before. "A-one-a, a-two-a—"

"Urghh, you're fucking with my childhood here," Jensen says between grit teeth.

"Yep," Jared says cheerily. "Every time you see a cartoon owl...." He licks a trickle of sweat from Jensen's temple. "I want you to think of me."

"You're not right." Jensen opens his eyes to look at Jared, who speeds up his pace. "You're just— ahhh." Jensen's eyes roll back in his head and he pants around the words: "Not. Right."

Jared squeezes on an upstroke and watches the muscles in Jensen's legs strain. Mischief brightens his eyes as he watches Jensen's stomach spasm. He stops. He opens his hand. Jensen pants harder, and a high, short whine releases from his throat.

"Ah ha, you squeaked!" Jared's face is in Jensen's, grinning and giddy.

"Nuh." Jensen glowers at him, eyes almost crossed looking at him this close. "Not the same."

"It was high pitched."

Jensen stares.

"Like a girl." Jared beams.

"Blow me."

"Like a little, little girl."

"No, really. Blow me." Jensen sighs and reaches his hand down. He's almost touching himself when Jared grabs his wrist and braces it against Jensen's thigh. Beneath their hands, Jensen’s muscles feel taut enough to break. Jared bends down. His open lips hover close to Jensen's navel. Tilting his chin, he dips his head, inhales, then looks up.

"But." He grins as Jensen sighs again. "Just for the record? We're even."

Jensen looks down at him. "Not yet, we aren't."

"Nope," Jared murmurs, running his lips down the center of Jensen's abdomen. "Not yet," he says, raising his head. And, fisting Jensen's cock, he lowers his mouth, sliding his tongue out over his teeth as he takes him in. His mouth is full, salty and too hot, but the silky slip of Jensen against his lips feels good, pulls him down. Pulling up, the friction tingles along his lips. Jensen's fingers comb into his hair and his palm rests heavily on his head, pushing him back down. Jared purses his lips, testing the resistance of Jensen's skin. He wrests his head up, testing the weight of Jensen's hand. Jensen moans and his grip tightens. But so does Jared's. Breathing harshly through his nose, he plunges down and swallows up around Jensen's cock. One more time, another. He can feel those spasms start again. He pulls almost completely off before filling his mouth again. His lips go numb as he moves faster. The sweat tickles him as it trickles down the creases of his body and his neck stiffens, and suddenly Jensen's fingers release their grip but his thumb presses into Jared's skull.

A string of come clings to Jared's bottom lip as he pulls back. He clenches his fist up Jensen's cock, squeezing tighter and tighter. White spools out over his knuckles, and he licks his lips, tasting Jensen as he watches him come down.

In no time at all, Jensen's close to sleep, and it seems like a good idea. Jared can feel gravity pull at his body, thick at his eyelids. He makes sure Jensen's really drifting off before he moves. With the sheen of come still coating his lips, he crawls up and kisses Jensen full on the mouth. Jensen jumps a little, opening his drowsy eyes to look up at him then closing them as he relaxes and opens his lips under Jared's. The kiss is a bit wet and sloppy. Jared wonders if he's tasting himself, from earlier, as much as he's still tasting Jensen. He drags his tongue over Jensen's bottom lip and feels the indentations of Jensen's front teeth where he must have bitten down as he came. Jared smiles against Jensen's mouth and rolls over.

Jared has managed to get a pillow under his head and is just nuzzling sleepily into it, crooking his arm up under himself, when he hears a dry cough. It could be a world away. He feels that slow fall of sleep approaching. And then he hears the cough again.

The mattress shifts and suddenly Jared feels a light pinch to the back of his knee. The bedsprings squeak as Jared kicks reflexively.

Jensen sounds a little too awake and a little too triumphant. "You did it again."

"Did not," Jared mutters rolling over onto his side and drawing his knees up far enough that Jensen can't reach behind them. He can sense Jensen's smile and he's choosing to ignore it. Besides, sleepy.

"Did too," Jensen says, and the mattress shifts again as he settles back down. "And now we're even."

Jared's not arguing. Anyway, he needs a good night's sleep to plot retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: raynemaiden.


End file.
